Question: $ \left(\dfrac{1}{25}\right)^{-\frac{1}{2}}$
Answer: $= 25^{\frac{1}{2}}$ Figure out what goes in the blank: $\Big(? \Big)^{2}=25$ Figure out what goes in the blank: $\Big({5}\Big)^{2}=25$ So $\left(\dfrac{1}{25}\right)^{-\frac{1}{2}}=25^{\frac{1}{2}}=5$